


Welcome Home: Vacation

by heffermonkey



Series: Torrid Tuesdays [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's welcomes Danny home from a short vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home: Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'torrid Tuesdays' @ livejournals 1_Million_Words writing community.
> 
> Prompt - Welcome back from your vacation/deployment/coma!

"How was Jersey?" Steve asked as he pushed Danny up against the front door.

"Place never changes, everybody just gets a little older," Danny replied with a smile and a gasp as Steve's mouth worked it's way from his lips to his neck. "Mom and Dad send their love."

"Please don't talk about your parents as I'm trying to seduce you," Steve smirked, before his tongue snaked against the hollow of Danny's neck.

"God Steve, I was only away a week!" Danny exclaimed as hands expertly attacked the fly of his pants before delving through material with a determined grasp.

"Nine days, six hours," Steve retorted, "I missed you Danno."

"Missed you too," Danny told him, trying to grasp at Steve's hair and lamenting at yet another close cut Steve had decided to have done when he was out of town. Steve evaded the move as he dropped to his knees. "Seriously? Against the front door."

When Steve eased his cock out of his pants, breath skimming off the tip before his tongue snaked against the slit, Danny thumped his head back against the door with relief. He grimaced at the slight pain before smiling as wet warmth engulfed him, Steve's hands resting firmly where thighs met hips to stop him moving too much. He reached down with both hands, one resting on Steve's head, the other twisting into the material of Steve's shirt as Steve drew his cock further into his mouth.

"God I love your mouth," Danny laughed appreciatively. "Missed this mouth, missed you. Fuck."

Steve hummed in reply, the vibrations travelling up his cock before he pulled away with a soft 'pop', looking up Danny's body with smiling eyes, lips moist with spit.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Steve smiled up at him, before his mouth covered him again, taking him deeper this time.

Danny laughed, locking his knees and thought if welcome homes were going to be like this every time, he'd go on vacation more often.


End file.
